


海生館

by dusksapling



Series: 片段集結整理 pieces [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 一日遊片段，還沒想到結尾。
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos
Series: 片段集結整理 pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663432
Kudos: 1





	海生館

假日，加洛一早就醒了，安靜整好裝，在床上等待早餐時間。古雷準時出現，確認返程時間與報備等工作後，牽著加洛走出育幼院。

波光粼粼，加洛海底隧道看鯨豚游過，魚群散開又聚集，緩慢暇意染上幽藍，他們夢境般的海底世界漫步。

這次是海生館，上次是河畔公園，再上上次是冰上樂園。

加洛注意到，每次他們相聚出遊，都選擇有充足水或冰的地方，他想古雷是因為知道他對火的恐懼，而做了這樣貼心的選擇。又或許只是，他們都對火有著一些不好說出口的回憶，所以需要被水圍繞的安全感。

他向古雷說起了最近的生活。

新的朋友、學校考試、實作課的趣事，他分享那些閃閃發光的美好事物，給看起來忙碌且愉快的那人，他的英雄。

他們一人抓著一隻甜筒，坐在長椅上，一隻海龜從前方緩緩游過，歷經年歲的眼睛望向他們又移開。

古雷說起追隨的長者，帶領研究，性格孤僻怪異卻又慈愛的引導者。

「是個很好的人呢！」加洛聽完後說。

「嗯，是個很好的人呢！」

簡短休息後，他們繼續各展區的探險。

古雷替他拍照，加洛與大白鯊模型、加洛與繽紛的熱帶魚，在山椒魚館前，他拉住古雷的衣角，止住對方正欲退開拍照的行動。

「古雷也一起啊！」他咧嘴說著傳達希冀。

古雷蹲到他身旁，與他其高，手遠遠舉著，螢幕裡兩人微笑，快門被按下。

在紀念品區，有最外一排小巧吊飾、鑰匙圈，再來是解說圖書、拼圖。軟綿綿的布偶、仿真雕像。

深藍亮光紙佈景畫滿各種各樣的深海生物，在奇形怪狀的海中物種圍繞下，是幾個不同深淺顏色由方圓菱角形體── 海底探勘機器人。

一大一小的腳步同時定格。

「「嗚哇！好帥！」」

兩人跟一人半高的模型留下合照。

約定下次要去雪場。

電視上畫面播報知名商場遭遇火祭，每幾個月總有這類新聞出現，育幼院又多了幾個孩子。不同的是幾日後是燃燒者研究專家失蹤的傳言，各版面爭相報導不同最新消息。

最後由幾個模糊檢視器畫面，拍攝到那座商場遭遇火祭前，疑似博士的身影走入。這是後來最多人相信的說法。

燃燒者的火，燒燼目標，無法確認究竟哪些人在大火中離去。最終，那位博士，只成了長長失蹤名單上的一員。

古雷更加忙碌了，來訪的間隔從兩週一次，一月一次，兩月一次，每次延後行程，都會寄來寫滿真摯歉意與關懷的信件。

紙張不好好保存的話，最後會泛黃脆化，他用本該裝點心的密封盒收藏這些信件。


End file.
